The death of Itachi uchiha
by Itachiuchihaandnaruto
Summary: alright this one is actually one we've done on fourm. Oroichamaru wants itachi's eye. Itachi's dying and neji's trying to make a cure for Itachi to live longer and happy with Itachi's brother Sasuke. The brothers do get along here.
1. Hospital Ward

The Star lord keeps working on find the cure for Itachi's sickness. Neji has not slept in a week he tries his best to be keep Itachi alive for a few more years. He looks at all the medical books he could find.

"Damn it Itachi doesn't have long I can't break my promise to Sasuke and Itachi's wife I can't. Failing is not a option. Damn where is it ugh I don't want itachi to die but times running out and I haven't gotten anywhere with the cure yet. Itachi's chakra fainting quickly Argh!"

Neji throws a lamp at the wall cussing screaming because he wasn't getting any where. It seemed to him this was a waste of time.

" damn damn Itachi can't die I promised damn it.!"

Neji slams his fists on the table as he slowly lowers him self on the floor breaking down.

"Curse you up there! how dare you take Itachi away from his family curse u! God if you where really there you wouldn't do this!"

Neji cussed some more picking the bottles up again starting the whole process again.

" must keep going to keep Itachi alive."

Itachi turns in the bed coughing wildly as the sickness would not leave him alone.

He turned to the right near the edge of the bed, still coughing. He covers his mouth as he's now on the floor on his knees. Itachi's right hands becomes covered in blood.

"guess I can't keep going. It caught up with me."

Itachi didn't say much because he couldn't think. He knew he was to die but he didn't want to die yet. He wanted to stay around Sasuke his wife and kids not just suddenly leave them behind.

" will I ever get a chance to say I'm sorry to Sasuke? I'm guessing not. Will I ever be able to tell him the truth. ah."

His coughing increased more as he stays knelled on the floor. His body shake violently.

Hurt himself Deidara felt a fast slipping chakra, blinking a couple times outside. Deidara knew who chakra it was inwardly cussing.

" danm hurry up neji un. Itachi doesn't have much time. Oh god Michio and Aimi shit. they can't find out that there father is dying. What am I supposed to say to them? and then there's Sasuke , where is he I wonder oh yeah stupid question his with team hawk. un.."

Deidara drops the clay bag on the ground not caring if any shinboi of the hidden leaf dared mess with him. They matter not to him just his Lord whom was like a father to him and would call him son.


	2. room2

There was the gentle sound of birds wings beating outside the hospital as something - or rather someone - landed softly upon the ground. His wings slowly faded and his blond hair shortened. He gathered his hair together and tied it up in a ponytail to his shoulders before shrugging on his long white cloak and pulling the hood up. He'd brought it down in his arms, dropping it as he had landed. He glanced around, reassuring himself it was the right place before making his way into the hospital.

No one approached him as the walked through towards room two. Kai merely presumed it was because they sensed his guardian chakra or just did not have enjoy hope left to see him while he still had his shields up. He remained in total silence as he walked before stopping and looking around as he found himself in the right corridor. A scowl marred his almost perfect features as he sensed the weak chakra of two men he knew. He bit down hard on his lip to refrain from entering room one, and heading straight past to Itachi's room.

He paused outside the door before easing it open and slipping inside, slowly lowering his hood as he did. His eyes, golden upon his landing, had returned to their emerald green state as he examined those in the room before taking another step forward, his eyes flittering around before fixing upon Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi, am I right?"

he questioned softly, his voice gentle and kind. He posed no threat to anyone here. He did not fight for bared grudges. He did what was appointed of him and that was all.

_ariala got new itachi was in there and grabs her normal bag and darts toward the hospital, not telling anyone where she was going, she had left a note for her mom to keep Aimi and Michio here and not to tell them anything just yet, she got to there and stands at the front waiting for a nurse to take her to itachi, it all hit her at once just like last time and she fell to the ground in tears, she felt useless, all her med skills and she couldn't stop the one thing the one disease that was killing itachi, she buried her face in her knee's as she cried, she didn't want to loose him again_

Itachi looked to Gi and the others weakly and shakes his head." that's right I am Uchiha Itachi.. How can I help you"

Itachi coughed again covering his mouth as blood still swiped through his fingers. He seemed weak and Itachi didn't like it. he didn't want to leave yet. He had to keep going.

" is Sasuke okay..?"

_Amelia came running into the er with Meanae as they was called in by tsunade, Maenae went to see if Neji needed any help, while herself she went to check up on Itachi, Cheza was in the waiting room with her sisters Maria, Sorian, And Neavah, Ramakisha was with orochimaru_

"i hate this why do we have to wait" Cheza stated crying"yea we are medical nin's, we can help" Maria added in tears"why won't they let us help, it's not fair" Sorian cried"itachi how are you, _looks at gi and back at itachi and sits down_ you hang in there ok itachi" Amelia said

"Neji you need any help, any help at all, i'm glad to help, _puts her med bag down_ ,lelia is with itachi now" Mae said

" Itachi you shouldn't talk right now. my hurts. Gi did you find the other things? Kay hinata's over on the other side with Kan . what is this sick day? it seems the med won't be done soon argh it's taking to long for us to find the things that are needed."

Neji slides down the wall placing his head in his hands. He still tries to think what he could do to help itachi. Thoughts flowed through his mind but none made sense to him. Some would take years to perfect.

Gi blinked at Itachi before nodding a little, and sighing softly. "I'm here to help you Itachi, and as far as i know he is..." the blond mumbled to the dying raven as he approached the others bed, pausing when he heard the medical ninja's. he tilted his head a little before tuting softly. He was about to move to itachi to tell him the plan before blinking and turning his head as he heard Neji's voice. He blinked and frowned as he tried to place what the other was talking about.

Finally he nodded and pulled out the items he had got for Neji before coming back to see Itachi, and give the other more time with his family. He looked around the room before sighing a little and addressing the women who had just enter. "Ladies," he stated in his calm and sweet voice. "I will require your assistance in a few moments. However, until then may you all please step back and give me some room?" he politely requested of the females.

The jutsu he was going to preform on itachi - at the price of his own chakra - was a forbbiden jutsu. He knew he would be fine afterwards and so did not fear what was to happen. For years to come he would be used to assist in protecting, healing and reviving people. He knew this was his calling, and currently his patient was someone he knew. Someone he even wished to heal. He knew all about what had happened with the elders and Itachi. He was disgusted how the other had been used and wanted nothing more than to make him better, at least until Neji and Tsunade found a cure for him.

The young man stretched as he wandered out of room six where someone had been tending to his wounds - which he'd gained on the mission he had just returned from. He yawned and looked around, tilting his head when he heard the comotion. Interest perked he wandered towards room two to see what was transpiring within the confinds of the four walls. He was curious and nosy, besides it wouldn't kill anyone, him finding out.

Suke's head peered around the doorway, blinking at the sight he found. He quirked a brow in shock. He knew that raven haired man, he'd seen a picture of him once as a child. "Uchiha... Itachi..." he whispered, barely able to breath for a moment. Here, was family. _His_ family. Yet, he felt it wrong to impose, he felt out of place. This had nothing to do with him. This man was not his only family.

He nawed on his lip in effort to stay silent as he watched. He didn't know what to do. Run in, sneak in, stay there or just leave. He was utterly confused. He needed to focus his thoughts but he couldn't. The normally carefree and troublemaking man was stumped. He never thought, never, and yet... he had to. He had to focus and pick something to do before he missed something important.

He braved a glance around himself. Took a deep breath and slipped into the room to see what was going on, he would try and keep calm for now. Try and control himself and remain in the "elite shinobi" mode until it became obvious that talking would be allowed... or if he could until he and Itachi were alone. After years alone he'd finally found someone in his family. His uncle. He couldn't loose it.

Neji was thankful that Gi was there. with Gi's help he could finshen a temp cure for itachi. He promised that he would find one.

"gi who is Itachi doing now...? "

He questioned because seemly he took a nap without him remebering he did. He was aware that deidara and some others were there too.

"did i fall asleep? argh i can't sleep not right now"


	3. Enter Orochimaru

Orochimaru hadn't expected an opportunity like this to ever arise which was why he had been leery of coming this day. However a clone was the perfect scout for this situation. The clone lurked on the window seal, its soldiers hunched like a wild creature. It sprung forward with little effort, the result being that it landed closer to Itachi then any other. If anyone had wished to stop this creature they would have had to deal with the deadly strength of the Kusanagi that had emerged during the jump. It was held tightly by a serpent tongue, it was ready to sever bone and flesh alike. It had landed in a crouched position, but slowly rose to its full height. The sword was released from his tongue's deadly grasp and was now being held tightly by pale fingers.

A dark serpent laugh filled the room as Orochimaru made his prescience even more apparent. "It seems I've come at a bad time. Maybe I should come again when Itachi isn't on his death bed, but then again what would be the fun in that." Golden eyes swept the room as he noted the surroundings. He smiled sadistically as an oppressive wave of killing intent filled the room. It was strong enough that any ninja who hadn't been prepared or was to weak to resist would be swept away by visions of their own death or at least paralyzed by fear. Orochimaru was so familiar with this technique that it would seep through the room striking those in the hallways and rooms near it. He was announcing his prescience, taunting them, giving them something to fear so they might have a taste of what he would give them if they ventured into this room. He was only toying with them right now. He hadn't even begun to play his sick little game. In time they would dance with the snake sannin and find out why he was truly feared.

"Itachi. So sorry to hear your health isn't at its best and I know this might sound like a bad time to ask, but here goes. You won't be needing those eyes of yours any longer why don't you give them to someone who could use them?" Orochimaru turned to look at Itachi as he asked the question and then turned his attention to Sasuke with a cruel smile.

"Or maybe your little brother would be a more willing doner."

_Kabuto Stood guard and pierced inside now and then and finally walks in standing next to orochimaru and glances outside the door to make sure no one was coming espically ariala, since she was a higher rank and strength then him, she might be able to beat him, He glanced over at sasuke and then back over at itachi and orochimaru not saying or doing anything unless he was needed by orochimaru_

Dust in her human form summoned a sleep on neji and deidara who was in the same room. Dust wasn't going to let anyone come near her master and lord.

" master Kabuto the other are sleep what shall i do now. should we move Itachi out the hosiptal or should we just raid him here and now. Or speed up the dying prosses Lord Oro"

She asked bowing to her master and lord with her long red hair flowing passed her back side.

"Kabuto can you create a cure for his condition?"

Orochimaru asked turning to face the younger ninja.

"If you can create such a cure I want him brought with us to Oto with minimal damage inflicted, but if not then bring him to Oto in the weakest condition possible. No matter what don't move him until I've sealed his chakra. We don't want him getting out of hand."

Orochimaru stated. He walked towards the door and wrapped a strand of ninja wire around the handle. Orochimaru smiled darkly as he began to formulate his little trap.

"I need an answer quickly Kabuto."

He stated as he placed a summoning scroll on the ground. Using his blade he made a small cut on his finger and smeared the blood across the scroll. Four large pots of some explosive liquid stood in place of the scroll. He moved them to each corner of the room. "This should make things interesting when they open that door." He chuckled.

He slammed his sword into the ground as he prepared for the second part of his plan. Exploding tags fell from his sleeves spreading across the room. "Once we leave I will complete the trap and whoever opens that door will more then likely die, but they will also think Itachi died in the explosion." Orochimaru chuckled. He gave a low whistle and a sound nin stepped through the window.

Orochimaru smiled and stepped forward with a twisted smile. Slowly his tongue was freed from menacing jaws. The sound nin tried to fight against the crushing force of the tongue now wrapped around his throat, but it wasn't enough. Slowly he died, but when it was over he was dropped to the ground and his head band removed. Orochimaru retrieved his sword prepared and walked towards Itachi."This will only hurt a little." Orochimaru said as he prepared to use Five Elements Seal. If no one intervened or Itachi didn't try to defend himself his chakra would be sealed and he would be unconscious.

_A leaf anbu walks through the halls after telling ariala to get some food, Kabuto glanced out the door at the anbu and back at oro, kabuto glanced outside again watching the anbu and ariala as well as he looked back at orochimaru again and answered him_"yes lord orochimaru, i can create a cure for the illness" Kabuto replied_anbu was outside the door as they was told to check on uchiha itachi, ariala stood by the nurse's desk as she waited for shizune to come back, kabuto glanced outside again as he waited for lord orochimaru to take itachi's eyes_

Emerald eyes flickered to Neji as he heard the other though he gave no answer. He glared at Orochimaru before approaching the other, already having been in the room before the arrival of the snake sannin. For a moment, just a moment he tensed and gasped feeling the others power. Oh, this would be a difficult task. A slight snarl passed his lips. He wasn't scared, he'd seen death - many a time. To fear Orochimaru, or the snake's power would by hypocritical and worse than fearing fear, or death itself. Kai Susume was not like that.

"Orochimaru, stop this madness." he stated calmly to the other, no fear at the others words. To him, there was nothing the other could do to him. He was born to fight for others. He died not once - but twice - doing just that. But yet, he was once more a living breathing person. Though not human he was no monster. "You cannot have Itachi's eyes, or any Uchiha's eyes." he stated, glancing back at Suke. He found people who saught power and immortality were fiends. People who didn't deserve.


	4. escape

**Suke's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Orochimaru. He staggered back. "Created", for that's technically what he was, in Otogakure Suke knew all about Orochimaru. Though he'd never trained under the man he heard stories. Terrible, terrible stories. Murder, violence and just plain cruelty. The woman whom had carried him, though Sasuke - his father - never met her, had told him to treasure his eyes, and not to loudly proclaim he had them. She knew who he was.**

**Suke Uzumaki-Uchiha, or just plain Suke, was a very special child. He was an Uchiha by birth, and heir to one of the most presidios clans of Konohagakure. That's why when he was nine he left Otogakure, where he was born, and came to Konoha - hoping beyond hope to find his **_**family**_**. He knew there were Uchiha's out there, though he knew nothing about his other sire. So he took a trip back to where they both were once, hoping to find something.**

**For years he trained but never, never, did he expect this to happen. Here, he'd found an Uchiha, he'd found someone who was **_**really**_** part of his family... and yet the man of his nightmares, the man who started everything, was here. Here and about ready to take away the family that was his. The people he'd just met after so many long years. A growl slipped through his lips as he glanced around before knawing on his lip feverishly, he was stuck outside the room.**

**Itachi moved weakly out the bed. He staggered to the left hoping he could some how summon or do any justu. But his chakra was leaving him quickly. Growling at Orochimaru he glares dangerously, he Itachi uchiha would not go without fighting him. He couldn't just let Orochimaru take his eyes and he sure as heck wasn't going to let Orochimaru take Sasuke's or his sons.**

**" you think just because I'm sick and half dying you can just take what you want? Orochimaru. You hurt my brother over and over again. you where the reason too that my clan was wiped out. Sasuke will never know the truth. You and the elders wanted him for his eyes the power he posses and you wanted me. I shall not let you come near him or my family. You should know a Uchiha never gives up even when near death. We're stubborn and headstrong. You had my father wrapped around your finger. As he did what you asked of him like a fool and when I found out yes I killed them because it was my mission to kill them. I had too kill them in order for my so called family not to hurt sasuke and turn him into some kind of lab rat. You think it didn't torment me killing my mother my family even now I still see them screaming in pain." **

**Itachi only stops because he coughed up blood again he knew he was going to die soon but he was to thick headed and strong willed to let that happen. He knew if he did give up Orochimaru would either go after Sasuke or Michio. Itachi had to protect even now, once again he sways to the left moving away form Orochimaru's reach. His hand started to shake meaning he was to lose control of them soon. He glanced around the room and instead saw Gi,Orochimaru,Suke,Kabuto and Dust. Some how Neji was put to sleep which was something new with the hyuuga head of the clan. Neji would never be so easily put to sleep. But Itachi had to think the young hyuuga head of clan hadn't had a weeks of sleep either.**

**" you want my eyes so badly then come after me... "Itachi picked up a tray throwing it to the window glass. As the tray hit the window glass it shattered. When it did Itachi jumped through the window to a tree which he grabbed to steady himself. He had to get Orochimaru away form here away form his family. Still very dizzy Itachi flips down to land gracefully on the ground. The coughing fit continued but he didn't care.**

**Deidara somehow ended up outside the building not aware that itachi had broke the window to get out. Deidara was to deep in thought to even notice which he usually does when itachi leaves. Maybe there were to many things in his mind where it didn't register to him that Itachi was trying to fight still." can't this day get any worse 1st I'm to get gaara then I'm to chase after Rachel. Then lord itachi coughs up blood then again I'm sent to get Nate UN. then I'm ordered to find out why lord itachi's coughing up blood. Like would know. UN why me deidara do this deidara do that. Hey I'm just one person. Who does pein think he is. it's not like I can split in two. but i am worried about lord itachi huh what's this?"**

**Deidara finally realized that glass had hit furry's feathered back. the glass glimmered by deidara's foot. He turns his head to look and tap his locater seeing the shattered window and a tray which laid at the bottom ." what the heck happened? "He then sees a blood trail too but deidara didn't move for some reason. **

**"You might want think about this Itachi. If you come willingly I won't have to hurt Sasuke, but if you run...well I can't say he will be exactly safe." Orochimaru chuckled. He sighed when Itachi fled the room. "It seems I'll have to give chase, but I won't be leaving without a consolation prize." Orochimaru ran to the window, grabbing his two allies. He threw them through the window jumping out after them. Turning in air he finished the string of seals for the jutsu he was about to use. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru yelled. A small jet of air was released from his lips and it ignited quickly. The jet of flame struck the window engulfing the room igniting all that was in it. The explosion would destroy most of the hospital and kill anyone caught in its deadly blast.**

**Orochimaru landed on the ground with a smile. "Itachi! If you don't come willingly hundreds will die!" He yelled before he bite his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground. A large snake was summoned. Orochimaru rode atop its head as it rose to its full height. The snake's tail smashed against a small building completely destroying it. Orochimaru used the previous fire based jutsu to create a fountain of fire aimed at the sky. It was the single for the attack. Sound nin rushed into the village destroying what they could. "This will be a day to remember! Konoha shall burn!" Orochimaru laughed. **

**" that traitor Orochimaru is there again. Ugh why is lord Itachi coughing him... What am I supposed to do. How can I help him."Deidara flew higher above Orochimaru's head he was aiming on getting Itachi away form this snake sannin all means. Even if it would coast his life Lord Itachi mattered more then his life his self. Lord Itachi being a father of two Michio and Aimi theses young teens could not lose their father.**

**Knowing this deidara hovers again in hopes that lord Itachi would see him before Orochimaru did. Furry the named clay bird keeps her distanced form Orochimaru knowing fully well what this sannin could do with a simple snap of a finger." oh what to do. I'm not cut out for this saving thing. and btw why the hell is Orochimaru after Lord Itachi in the 1st place. Makes no sense I thought we're all team mates here."**

**Not knowing why he was about to do this Deidara cupped his hands by his mouth to shout to Orochimaru." hey snakey why are you doing this? and what is it you want form Lord Itachi? un.. why did you leave in the 1st place?"Mentality hitting himself deidara regretted what he just did. Maybe it was to buy Itachi more time. Or maybe it was because deidara didn't know what else to do. He was low on the clay bombs, the bag being only half full. He was injured plus tried and worried.**

**To be continued **

*********** Author thoughts **********

**Naruto: so what do you think will happen will itachi die? Will Orochimaru take Itachi's eyes and use Itachi's body. **

**Itachi: I hope not because right now Orochimaru's creeping me out .**


End file.
